Chocolate Kisses
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She is an owner of a well known bakery, who specalizes in chocolate; he was simply a prince who visits her bakery often .


**Chocolate Kisses  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU, perhaps OOC  
****Author Note: This used to be a part of my 50 themes but I decided to give up on my 50 themes challange mostly because of the fact it would probably remain incomplete because I have gotten a bit busy but I decided on what I have done as seperate oneshots.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus  
**

"Good morning Stella," Stella heard her best friend and co-worker greet her as she walked into the kitchen of her bakery, "Cloud 9."

Stella noted the cherries, brandy, citrus oil, and milk chocolate in her workspace, which she quickly recognized as the ingredients for the confection known as "Cherry Blossoms" one of the more popular chocolates -- and knew that they would probably run out the batch they had on display sometime today, along with a few other chocolates.

"Morning Selena," she replied, putting on an apron with "Cloud 9" printed across the chest portion of it. Stella then went to the sink to wash her hands before going to gather supplies so that she could join her best friend at the counter to make her own chocolates.

Despite the fact that Cloud 9 was a well-known bakery, it was surprisingly at it's busiest during the holidays, and when only herself and Selena were there, and occasionally Selena's younger sister Diana when she wasn't in school.

So, do you think Lord Noctis will come today?" Selena asked, causing her to pause from stirring the milk chocolate for the Coconut Crème Truffles.

"Who knows?" Stella softly replied, feeling a light blush across her cheeks. She knew quite well that Selena would tease her about her friendship with the Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, who would usually come every Friday .

"But you are hoping that he will come, right?" Selena remarked with a mischievous smile on her face, and there wasn't a doubt in Stella's mind that her friend was trying to play matchmaker between her and Noctis.

"Sure," she replied, placing the tray of chocolates in the oven before looking back over at her best friend. "He is one of our best customers."

"That's not the only reason," Selena said in a teasing tone, placing the tray aside so she could work on another batch with the left-over ingredients.

"Hmm, you're right," Stella agreed, with a slight smirk on her face, "but I'm going to keep the other reason to myself."

"I knew you would," Selena uttered softly.

"Anyway, are these chocolates are ready to go out?" Stella asked, referring to the chocolates on the cooling rack.

"Yep," the woman replied, watching the blonde owner take the tray of chocolates out to the customer area, "and you might as well stay out there and get ready for your prince charming to come. I can finish making the chocolates."

"Very funny," Stella replied, but nonetheless listened to her friend. Besides, she had a feeling that quite a few customers would start to come soon.

Stella noticed that there were four different types of chocolates on the tray, but they were pretty much separated into four different quadrants which she quickly recognized were White Strawberry Cream, Tequila Dawn, Sloe Gin Truffle, and Almond Praline.

The sound of the bell at the front door quickly broke her concentration from her task at hand, and she was grateful that she only had one more type of chocolates to put on display.

Stella quickly recognized the golden-haired woman who entered Cloud 9 as Arinna, a gorgeous young mother who would often bring her son Peter and daughter Claire to the bakery for chocolates or other kinds of sweets.

"Good morning, Stella!" Arinna greeted Stella cheerfully when she reached the countertop, shifting the weight of her red purse so she could open it.

"Good morning, Arinna!" Stella replied just as cheerfully. "So will it be your usual today?"

"Hmm, yes, and a dozen of your Coconut Crèmes," Arinna answered after vaguely glancing at the selection of sweets.

"So how are Claire and Peter doing?" Stella asked, as she quickly gathered the chocolates, brownies, and cookies for Arinna and placed them in a bag for her.

"They are both doing good," Arinna answered as she pulled out a few dollar bills and placed them on the counter to pay for the sweets.

"That's good to hear," Stella said, her lips curling into a soft smile as she handed the bag to the mother. "You have a nice day now, Arinna."

"I'm sure I will, Stella....your chocolates can brighten anyone's day up," the mother replied, causing the owner's cheeks to flush slightly.

Stella honestly wasn't very surprised to see Noctis walk through the glass double-doors shortly after lunch dressed in a suit; she supposed that the crown prince of this region didn't necessarily have the luxury of being able to dress in comfortable clothing.

Although Stella did have quite a few customers who dressed in suits, mostly businessmen who came in on their lunch breaks or right after work to pick up chocolates for their girlfriends.

"Good afternoon, Noct," she said, smiling brightly towards him and hearing him softly mutter a greeting in a return. Despite the fact they had somewhat become friends, he still hadn't lost that shy attitude he had when they first met six months ago.

"So what will it be?" Stella asked.

"Two dozen each of your Apricot Brandy, White Strawberry Crème, Coconut Crème Truffle, Brandy Cherry Marzipan, Cherry Blossom, and Pink Champagne Explosion," Noctis answered, glancing at the selections.

"So are all of these chocolates for you?" she half teased, half questioned him as she placed the chocolates in boxes.

"No, they are mostly for my bodyguards and my younger sister," he answered, watching the blonde owner of Cloud 9 gather the chocolates.

Stella nodded slightly, and was sure that one of the bodyguards was outside -- probably the blonde leaning against the wall close to the door -- although she wasn't quite sure why he never accompanied his prince inside Cloud 9.

"And which ones are your personal favorites?" Stella asked softly, placing the finished boxes of Apricot Brandy on the counter before starting on White Strawberry Crème.

"I suppose Brandy Cherry Mazipan and Cherry Blossoms," Noctis admitted softly.

"Oh, are they your favorites because they are the only ones you tried?" she asked curiously, putting the chocolates in a long, rectangular box.

"I suppose because they are only ones I tried," he mused, before teasingly adding, "My bodyguards and my little sister hate sharing."

Stella slightly smiled before making up her mind on whether to add a box for Noctis. While she knew it was wrong to play favorites, he was one of her best customers, both in buying chocolates every Friday and occasionally requesting a large amount of chocolates and other desserts for events; mostly balls, although she supposed his parents were really the ones who requested them.

Mindless chatter filled the room as Stella gathered up all the chocolates into long, thin, white boxes, including a mixed one for Noctis, although she knew that Noctis would probably decline such a gift, or be quite hesitant in taking it.

She placed the boxes into a white paper bag that had a golden logo of Cloud 9 on it, and exchanged the bag for money.

"I also added a box of mixed chocolates for you Noct," Stella winked, causing Noctis' eyes to widen slightly, as he opened his mouth to protest, "and you should just accept the gift, considering I'm not taking it back."

"But…"

"Your family is one of my top customers," she offered, "but I suppose if you really want to pay me back, you can take me out on one date."

Noctis blushed. The idea of taking Stella out on a date was an appealing thought, and he had to admit that for a long time now -- ever since he started coming here -- he had a crush on the blonde owner of Cloud 9.

"Alright," he agreed, his lips curling into a soft, hesistant smile. Stella quickly wrote down her address and gave it to him. Noctis added, "So I'll pick you up at eight then?"  
Stella nodded as she watched Noctis leave, paper bag of chocolates in hand, and she couldn't help but smile softly.

In the back of her mind, Stella wondered if his kisses would taste like chocolate, the type of chocolate that she made.  
**  
-the end**

**Pointless Triva**

**Cloud 9 which is a name of a brand of chocolates, and the names of the chocolates that are used are some of the chocolates that they make  
Arinna is the name of one of my best online friends, and it also means Sun Goddess, and the names of her children Claire and Peter I got the names from her current OTP. While my other OC means Goddess of the Moon.**


End file.
